fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Nintendo and Iceboy12co. Episodes
The Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show were broadcasted since 1998. Please notices right now, the show only has 5 seasons on this page. Season 1 (1998) *001 Pilot Beyond The Beginning - Dr. Killa tries to invade the Mushroom Kingdom by force, so Mario, Link, ApplePeach, Kirby, and Luigi tries to stop him *002 Camping Time - ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Link, Kirby, Toad, and Yoshi take King Dedede to a camping trip, but things getting messy as Bowser cames to ruin it. *003 Imaginary Best Friend - ApplePeach made a Imaginary friend, and somehow make it real with her Power Wand. But King Dedede created the evil clones of ApplePeach's imaginary friend to defeat her, so they went to fight them *004 Super Might Cookie Search and Smash Sqaud - Dr. Killa and his squad with his best servents, Jet, Crack-Man, Mr. Bad, and Evilla tries to conquer Cookieville. It's up to ApplePeach, Mario, and the gang to stop them. But when Dr. Killa attempts to take ApplePeach hostage, Jon and Luigi came to help. *005 Dare-Jabi - When a fearless daredevil named K goes to Yonictain City and try to becomes more famous than Issac and Jabi, Jabi find out he has a secret that he work with Dr. Killa, she deciced to dress as the "Dare-Devil" Costume, and work with Mario and Luigi to stop them *006 Smart Metal - When Jet eats a computer chip, he turns into Metal Jet(A Strong Robot version of Jet) and rush to betrays Dr. Killa and destroy Cookieville. Now ApplePeach, Jon, Woko needs to revert Jet back to normal. *007 Palace Alone - When Zelda's Father and Mother, King Harkinian and Queen Harkinian left to make a peace treaty to the Kingdom Elementila, Lugwig, Roy, and Morton came to kidnap Zelda. It's up to Zelda to stop them from kidnapping her before her parents came back. *008 Momo Dumblings - Mario, Applepeach and co. have a visit by Momotaro. He told that there's demons and Bowser working together, so they'll traveled to Japan to their island. *009 Mad Dog Devil - When Diz gets tired of being treated like a baby, he becomes aggressive to brutally beat up everyone, and fighting Jojo in a challenge. *010 Triforce of the Triforce - King Harkinain sent ApplePeach, Brando, Link, and Jojo to stop Ganon from getting the triforce of wisdom and the triforce of courage. *011 Bee-Collecters - When Giga got captured by Sulith, she hides him into a bee hive, and it's up to BomberMan, Jabi, Luigi, King Dedede, Arin, Peach, Mario, and Link to save him. *012 Supa Sports - Jojo become obsessed with a super hero show, so he dress up and act like them until he hurt Derak and got beat up by him. When The Grand Master show Jojo his full potential of being a martal artist and a super hero, he's power up and become "The Mystic Artist", and truly defeated Derak to a pulp. *013 Ya Egghead-o! - The pirate crew called "Grey Mix Shrew" cames to the sea, with ApplePeach, Satoshi, Issac, Jabi, Giga, Link, Brando, Mario, and Zelda in it. When they found the big fish, it eats the 1000th gold coin, and Captain Cap. get mad to get it back. (This episode have 3 chapters) *014 Unexcepted Capture - Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach with the help of Bowser, and it's up to Jon, Satoshi, Mario, Peach, and Toad to save her. *015 Role Powering Game - Simon Belmont show Giga an RPG video game people can play on wifi. They go on 2 player and have to beat Simon's rival in the game by combat, but it's turns out that Simon's rival is "Joes", and he want to destroy it. *016 South World - Giga and Brando is sented to the South World, and Sulith and Derak came to destroy it. It's up to Giga and Brando is going to beat them in his nepture form. *017 So long, Cap! - The follow-up to "Ya Egghead-o!". Captain Cap, who is the captain of the Grey Mix Shrew, dies. So the team decides to have a funural for him, and more things getting weird. (This episode have 3 chapters) *018 Donkey Kong gone Wild - Mario, Jon, Kirby and Pikachu is ended up in DK Isle, and King K. Rool is going to conquer it(as usual). It's up to Mario, Jon, Kirby, Pikachu, Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong to stop them. *019 Skystar Sight - ApplePeach, Jojo, Cassandra, Mario, and Pit came to the SkyStar Zone, onlying to be found by Moonus Octoberus Killa. *020 Snow Shadow - It's winter time in Cookieville, but Ganon have kidnapped the snow queen, Iceila. It's up to Giga, ApplePeach, Satoshi, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Diz to stop him. *021 A crush of all season - Issac and the gang is forced to babysit the ancientient Maila, but only got trouble break loose when chaos happen, and Maila willing to marry Goi-Goi. SEASON FINALE (This episode have 3 chapters) Season 2 (1999) *022 A Max Off - Suila gets irritated by a teenager named Terllo who is in love with her, so Jake tries to protect her from Terllo, or It's something that borther Suila the most. *023 Catch 'em and Leave 'em - Princess Majia captures Giga, and It's up to Jojo, Jabi, and Link to stop them. *024 Mother for a Heart - The Gang find that King Misp and Mother Nisp got married and about to have a baby, they must survive to see the VERY unexpected child birth. (This episode have 3 chapters) *025 The Huge Mis-Date - When the gang heard Giga is having a date, they try to make sure it goes good so Giga won't worry about trouble. But sadly, Diz mess it up and Giga and Diz start a fight. *026 I see Deadstar - Pit, Mario, and Fox battles Wolf and SMCSS Squad, and In the end, Jabi and Issac join and stop Wolf. *027 The Scary Wand - When Jabi and her parents has to go to Six Flags, Issac, Daisy, Peach, Giga, Terllo, and Mario is trapped by Ganon who using a scary evil wand. When the heroes hearded that Jabi and Rina is kidnapped, they went to Ganon's Lair. *028 Nintendo Beanstalk - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Jack and Beanstalk". *029 The Empemer Killa - After Dr. Killa threatened to reveal an emberassing photo of Sulith to the public, Sulith let Dr. Killa take over her army to take over Cookieville. (This episode have 2 chapters) *030 Blaster Away! - Ninja Brando, ApplePeach, BomberMan and MegaMan teams up to stop Dr. Wily and Black BomberMan from completing their plans. *031 The Robot Captain - Dr.Killa created a Robot Cap to destroy The "Grey Mix Shrew". It's up to ApplePeach, BomberMan, Popo, Nana, Simon Belmont, Mario, and Luigi to stop Dr. Killa and Robot Cap. (This episode have 3 chapters) *032 Kong Bang - After Goi-Goi landed on his head, He was pretended like Donkey Kong, which make Donkey Kong mad and confused. *033 Sulith takes the King - Sulith have captured King Tuti in his prison in his throne, and kidnapped his daughter. Now's Mario, ApplePeach, Rina and Jojo is gonna save them. (This episode have 3 chapters) *034 Freeze Bite - When Jimm and Karin went to Chill Village for a vacation, they bump into Popo and Nana the Ice Climbers. *035 Science of Fun - When ApplePeach and the gang is on a science fair, chaos happen. A lot. *036 Secret Spy Guy - When A Shyguy named Spy-Guy captures Suila and Cassandra as Secret Derak and Spy-Man Bowser order, It's up to Mario, Woko, Toad, Fox, Jojo, and ApplePeach to save her. *037 Little Castle of Horror - Terllo, Jake, Diz, Cassandra is trapped into Sulith's Castle of Horror, and they must defeat her. But what have happen on Sulith's Castle? (This episode have 2 chapters) *038 Street Battle - When Jojo and the gang happen to heard a Street Fighter tournament, they entered and fight a cast of Street Fighter Characters. But it's turn out it's M.Bison is behind of things. (This episode have 2 chapters) *039 No need to rescused - When Dr. Killa captured ApplePeach, Jimm, Karin, and Giga, they need to escape on their own to get in time for their family dinner. *040 Ali Giga - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Ali Baba and the 40 Thieves". *041 Escaping little kid - Mario, ApplePeach, and Giga went into the wild west town, the evil hunters called the "Black Screw" came to capture everything and they've already capture Satoshi, and in the end, it's turn out Wild Killa and Derak is behind all this which make Billy Tom make a appearance. SEASON FINALE. Season 3 (1999-2000) *042 Three little kids - This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Three little Pigs". *043 Nana KidNaNapped - Abominable Bowser kidnapped Nana, and It's up to Popo, Mario, and Billy Tom to save her. *044 Crushing Bash - While ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, and Toad is on a summer beach, chaos happen in the mushroom kingdom with Robo-Juia appears. (First Episode in Year 2000.) *045 Count Killula - When ApplePeach, Jimm, Karin, Mario, and Jojo is on trick-or-treat, they bumps into the castle of Count Killula. *046 2000: A ApplePeach Odyssey - When ApplePeach and co. is on a field trip to the NASA musuem, troubles causes. *047 Detective of Detective - July Double finds out that Dr. Killa and Ganon attempts to destroy Mushroom Kingdom with a nuclear bomb, so she warns the heroes about and they go for it. (This episode have 3 chapters) *048 Jet: The Hanged Man - Jet stoles Jui's Avatar: The Hanged Man, and causes trouble in Atlanta, now It's up to July, Mario, Billy, Zelda, Jui, Giga, and Jojo to stop him and get "The Hanged Man" back. (This episode have 2 chapters) *049 The Misadventure in the Woods of Wonder - Mario, Giga, Luigi, Satoshi and ApplePeach deciced to have a pinic, and then suddenly, when the devilman came in and spoils their funs, it's up to our heroes to stop him. *050 Light, Camera, Action 50! - A film director Anderson wants to make a movie of Mario and ApplePeach, and their freinds saving the day or something. *051 Tricks of the Crime - A nomad Magican Crazy-Mabe warns Applepeach, Jon, Brando, Billy, Mario, Kirby, Popo, Nana, Robin, and Link, that Derak and Sulith is taken over his show, but it later turns out that Crazy-Mabe is the evil Magican Spell Caster that have a Avatar called: Wheels of Tricks, trying to trick them. *052 Rumpostill...What? This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Rumpelstiltskin". *053 The Empress' New Clothes - This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "The Emperor's New Clothes". *054 The genie of the Lamp - This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Aladdin". *055 ApplePeach, the Avatar - ApplePeach somehow got turn into a Avatar to Jon that is similar to July Double's Avatar, which the plot is made by Ganon. Will Jon, Terllo, July, and David going to stop Ganon and turns ApplePeach back? (This episode have 3 chapters) *056 W-Man - Mario, ApplePeach, Pinn, and Toad got a letter from Princess Peach that there a Mysterious Thief(Wario) named W, and they need to go find him in the woods. *057 Little Red Riding Princess - This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Little Red Riding Hood". *058 Lord of the Anubis and Zin - When Mario, Kirby, ApplePeach, Jon, Link, Billy Tom, Luigi, Isaac, Jabi, and Zelda go on a trip to meet Kaina, and then Anubis and Zin try to attack them. (This episode have 4 chapters) *059 Meet the Tin-R Men - ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko find that the Tin-R Men are here for a meeting, as they look suspicious to citizens of CookieVille including them. *060 Spilting UP - Jimm and Karin accidently got hit by a spell and spilted up into four while dualing with Derak, and Mario and his friends trys to put them together. *061 Applepeach the Pharoah - ApplePeach and her siblings and friends went to Egypt, ApplePeach was captured and brainwashed by The Pharoah King. Jon, Woko, Mario, Luigi, Kinn, Pinn, and Woko needs to save her from the Pharoah King. *062 Shadow-Shocked - Anubis have taken revenge by transforming into a powerful wizard and controlled Kaina, and July, Billy Tom, Giga and Link need to stop him. *063 Dark Stormy Rainstorm - Dr. Killa accidently summons a storm monster, Kracko, and it's all down hill, when Kracko attacking SkyWorld. Palutena sent Mario, Kirby, Pit, Applepeach, and Kinn to save Sky World. *064 Kiddy Trouble - Rina and ApplePeach bakes a cake for their mother and waits for her. When Jimm and Karin wants to eat the cake, Applepeach and Rina tries to hide the cake from them before their comes home, which some chaos result. *065 Revenge of the King of Koopas - Bowser deciced to make a new plan to stop the Mario Bros. and their friends by making a Giant Robot of himself and kidnaps Prince Satoshi. It's up to the Mario Bros, Applepeach, Jon, Issac, BomberMan to stop him. (This episode have 3 chapters) *066 Wolfdog in Boot - This episode is about the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Puss in Boots". *067 The Strange Member - The new member of the Dr. Killa's army captured Evilla and Jet. Now Dr. Killa needs to help ApplePeach, Mario, Luigi, MegaMan, Jojo to save them. (This episode have 2 chapters) *068 France Slaying - Prince Satoshi Jon, Brando, Robin, and Link joins the tournament of sword fighting, which causes a disaster. SEASON FINALE. Season 4 (2001) *069 Happy Merry Birthday to Princess ApplePeach! - It's ApplePeach's birthday, and Jon, Rina, Satoshi, Woko, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and the others is going to make a big surpise birthday party for her. (NOTE: This is the 13th Anniversary of Princess ApplePeach series in Japan, and the 12th Anniversary of Princess ApplePeach series Worldwise.) *070 Friend go bye die! - ApplePeach and the others is horrified to discover that Pinn's pet Bear is dead, and Pinn and Kinn said that Derak is responsible for all of this, because he's using a machine that could suck the life of any creatures to power it up, so they have to go to the Haunted Forest to stop him. *071 Prince Jon and Princess Rina The Heroes - Space King Kuiza have kidnapped ApplePeach! Jon and Rina need to get into The Space Castle to save her. *072 Oh the BOMBERmanity - K Nori break out of jail and build a evil BomberMan clone to rob the bank, hopefully the REAL Bomberman took the blame, but the plan backfired because of Sulith accidently press the fire button on her new invention. *073 Bee-ware - ApplePeach and Jon is in the bee costume to visit Tommy Bee. *074 Night 2 Meat Too - Bowser hires Pi-Risk to befriend Timm and Angelica and entrap them. Pi-Risk successfully entraps Timm and Angelica, but later changes his mind because he realizes that friendship with them mattered more. (This episode have 2 chapters) *075 Can't tell Witch is Witch? - When Evilla trys on her new tricks on ApplePeach, things are gotten pretty rough. *076 JoJo Me GoGo - When Jojo, Giga, Princess Daisy,Black Bomberman, and Kirby went to Hawaii, there was a volcano eruption causes by a Iku Sprit *077 Tell-a-Trap While trapped in the elevator, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Yoshi, Giga, Kirby, Jon, Tommy Bee, Pit, and Toad decide to tell stories to pass the time. *078 Twisty-roo - This episode is about the epic plot twists and plot holes around it. *079 Camping Trouble - When ApplePeach and Angelica becames leaders of the Ego Girl Scouts, the boy scouts love to do pranks on them, which later result into a war. *080 Ghosty Mystery! - When Derak got hited from a car accident, he loses alittle of his memory and becomes a ghost, and now he needs to find a way to get his memory back and become alive again. *081 Tummy Ache - Diz having a stomach ache and try to hide it from ApplePeach and friends, who try to bring him to the doctor. *082 Snow Pink - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Snow White" *083 Hard to Work with - Terllo and Kaina arrives in Cookieville after a long argument and love talk, and they heard that they must get Power Stars when the castle's power is cut off. Later, Arin gets trapped inside the Evil Mansion, and must be rescued. (This episode have 3 chapters) *084 Ze space-pickles - ApplePeach, Jon, Rina, Woko, Jojo, Giga, Mario, Luigi, Toad, and Diz plan on going to the Moon, but while Rina is sleeping, ApplePeach, Jojo, and Giga decide to sneak into the rocket to "alien-proof" it, despite Rina's insistence that there are no such things as aliens called "Space Zickles". After all that crazyness, things are getting worse!..........and getting weird. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *085 The unfairly ghost - During their visit at Kaina's house, ApplePeach, Diz, Arin, and Giga accidentally summons a strange grumby ghost who try to haunt them. *086 Fu-Tron - MegaMan, Bomberman, Wario, Black Bomberman, Jimm, and Karin discovers the strange ancient robot that was in his icy prison from 2,000 years in the future from the other planet. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *087 Peter Brando - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Peter Pan" *088 Peach girl - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Momotaro" *089 Butternet Orbit - When the gang heard that T.Orbit having a robot-girlfriend, T.Orbit's girlfriend forces him to go on a date with her. *090 ApplePeach and the three bears - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" *091 The Twins who can fly - Jimm and Karin wants to fly so Pinn and Luigi tries to help make their dream come true. But after some failed attempts, they thinks they'll never fly until they find some twinkling pixie dust. (This Episode have 2 chapters) *092 ApplePeach In Wonderland - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Alice in Wonderland" *093 The Wizard of Gaia-Topia - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "The Wizard of Oz" *094 The Dark Ghost Nightmare - After Giga gets knocked out by Diz's golf ball by accident during his playtime, he dreams that he's in a strange ghost village that have a mysterious ghost guarding it. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *095 The Princess who snitched on me - Princess Majia somehow get to go to school, she tries to take Prince Satoshi away from ApplePeach, until bad trouble happen. *096 Jabi-rella - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Cinderella" *097 The Pied Ninja - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "The Pied Piper" *098 Cosmic-Man - Jojo, Megaman, Mario, Issac, Brando encounter a strange mysterious robot master that may be created by Dr. Wily. *099 Confusing killa - When Diz gets knocked out by a falling rock, he comes back to believe he is Dr. Killa, since it was actually him who knocked him out. *100 The 1-Hour long Episode!! Let Save the World!! - The evil darkest villain named "Galastix" is going to take over the planet by locking up Princess Yuki(who is the guardian of the earth) and started the war. Now the Nintendo and Iceboys12co. heroes and villains need to team up to end the huge war, save Princess Yuki, and defeat Galastix to save the world. SEASON FINALE. (This episode is 1 hour long by making it 6 chapters, and celebrate the 3rd Anniversary of "Iceboys12co. Troubled Adventure Party") (This episode features the return of many characters as a way to celebrate the 100th Episode of the series) Season 5 (2002) *101 A fun looking ship - ApplePeach and the gang is on a ship, and dodge the iceberp and then find ice-monsters. (The first half of the episode is a parody of "Titanic") *102 Hello, Mr. Old Enemy - The gang heard that the new mob gang called "The Nasties" teams up with the SMCSS Squad. To Terllo's shock, he realized The Nasties' leader is actually K Nori, which is Terllo's rival and archnemesis wanting revenge on him. (This Episode have 2 chapters) *103 In the game of DodgeBall Champions - Mario's team have to fight the other teams in a dodgeball game to win the championship. *104 Sleeping-Peach -This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "Sleeping Beauty". *105 Enchanted Voodoo - Crazy Mabe happens to escapes his prison and teams up with The mysterious evil witch doctor knowns as Doom-Doom The Voodoo Man. Now It's up to the gang to meet Doom-Doom's good counterpart, Dr. VooDoo, and to stop the new evil duo. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *106 Simon sez to doom! - While Kaina, Rina, Luigi, Mario, and Michael is working on the machine, ApplePeach, Satoshi, Diz, Terllo, Giga, Toad, and Majia is taking care of the orphanage. While Evilla is trying to uses the orphan to take over by gving them the mind-controlling hats that using the command of "Simon Says" *107 A Meeting with Mr. Maxin - Majia is struck seemly half an hour on a elevator taking her to the Secret Room in The Tower of Owl to warn Master Owl. To her shock, her elevator buddy is Koopa the Quick and Terllo. Meanwhile while trying to find Master Owl for him to capture, Dr. Killa is have to walk upstairs, much to his dismay. *108 Krm-Wrestle - After watching Majia stop a bully, Dr. Killa plans to get money from wrestlers from the Northwing Prison to wrestle her with the help of his crew. But things go out of hand as Majia defeat everyone including Dr. Killa, leaving ApplePeach, Brando and Jojo the only one left. *109 Dojo-Catastrophe - Dargon and his minion teams up with Derak stoles Tenkaichi Dragon Dojo's Sign and ancient scroll, and Now Jojo, Giga, Link, July, Pit ,and Billy Tom is going to get them back! *110 J.I.N. Rises - The J.I.N. is plotting the revenge on Jojo for defeating him, now Jojo needs Mario, Bomberman, Issac, Jabi, Link, and Kirby to stop J.I.N. again. (This Episode have 3 chapters) (NOTE: Dojo-Catastrophe and J.I.N. Rises is somewhat connected.) *111 Sammy Riddiy - ApplePeach, Jon, Timm, Angelica, Pit, Link, and Jojo have a mission to go to Planet Zedes to defeat a being known as Ridley. They have later meet Samus, who fought Ridley before, and teams up with her with the mission to stop Ridley (This Episode have 4 chapters) *112 Karate-Matcher - While Jojo got hurted and need to restore, Giga will have to fight through the fighting tournament for him. *113 The Three Magicteers - This episode is about the nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show version of "The Three Musketeers". *114 A Princess-Sleep over - When her father King Charling was away, Princess ApplePeach, Princess Rina, Princess Majia, Princess Daisy, Princess Yuki, Princess Peach, and Princess Zelda will have to have a sleepover, which it's not what it seems because of the strange monster appearing in the night who tries to kidnaps women. (This Episode have 3 chapters) *115 Diz's Crazy Tizzy Mixxy - After the gang's successful mission to stop the SMCSS squad again, Diz deciced to take a walk and notices Sid is out trying to find a hidden gem. Diz agrees to help him, but the temple of the hidden gem is very dangerous and they've have no idea what the monster is planning for the visitors. *116 The Wrath of the Danger-Man - Anbius is teaming up with a strange bizarre new monster named "Danger-Man" and deciced to conquer Gaia-Topia. ApplePeach, Jon, Samus, Woko, Link, Pit and Majia will have to stop Anbius and Danger Man. *117 Triforce-Dizzy Plot - When Diz, Sid, and Black Bomberman is on the park, they discovers that a devil similarly look like Diz known as Kitt, who plans to stole the triforce from Hyrule to unleash an army of the undeads. Now It's up to Diz, Sid, Black Bomberman, somehow along with Jake and Terllo, to defeat Kitt's plan. In the end, the episodes happens to end with a twist with Diz now being friend with Kitt. *118 The Rise of the ROBO-CEN - Devilman is hatching a plan to create the ROBO-CEN to kidnaps ApplePeach and her friends. Will the gang stop ROBO-CEN and Devilman?! *119 Microwave of doom - While Garllem happens to becomes a member of a Russian Ice Hockey team, he was told by Sulith that he got to get the chaostic microwave, which strangely happens to turn into a robot. (This episode have 3 chapters) *120 Lady-Manni - Terllo, Kaina, Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Samus enter the strange mansion that was haunted, and the strange mysterious lady named Lady-Manni is hiding there for them. *121 Devil-in-the-middle - Diz and Kitt will have to have a sleep-over in The Cookieville Castle, along with Kitt's cousins Bimmy, Grilly and Haigan. But Bimmy, Grilly and Haigan is trying to steal King Charling's fortune. *122 The Shadow City - The gang went to Shadow City, where everything is grey and dark, and must defeat the Shadow Lord to vanish the city. *123 Caught with the Monster - Princess Majia is kidnapped by the evil dictator and he want to marry her. Now Mario, Princess ApplePeach, Luigi, Giga, and Prince Jon will have to save her. *124 Casino Nights - K Nori's cousin Tilliam Nori have hosted a huge Casino Fortress called "Casizooms Night-ess"around Gaia-Topia, unknownt that he will rule the world with it or not. Now ApplePeach and her friends, and the other good groups will have to stop Tillaim, canceled down "The Casizooms Night-ess" and save Gaia-Topia, while the SMCSS Squad and The Nasties tries robbing it. *125 Another Me...? - ApplePeach have discovers that her evil counterpart Anti-ApplePeach have kidnapps Satoshi and tries to make him fall in love with her. Now It's up to her with Jon, Woko, Mario, and Luigi to stop Anti-ApplePeach and bring Satoshi back. *126 Prince of the dance - Prince Satoshi had to take ApplePeach to a dance. But his rival, Casph Mashing is trying to prevent him. *127 Man-Lock, The Eater of Worlds - The gang will have to stop Man-Lock, who is supposly the eater of worlds or something. At the end, they send out The GIGA-ROBOTORN to finish him off. SEASON FINALE. (This episode have 3 chapters) Season 6 (2003) *128 *129 *130 *131 *132 *133 *134 *135 *136 *137 *138 *139 *140 Category:Lists Category:Nintendo and Iceboys12co. Show Category:Episodes Category:TV